


From the Minds of the Corrupted, to the Minds of the Innocent

by MyFuneralJag



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Blood and gore kinda, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Dwayne (Lost Boys) - Freeform, Lucy Emerson - Freeform, Max (Lost Boys) - Freeform, Michael Emerson - Freeform, Paul (Lost Boys) - Freeform, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFuneralJag/pseuds/MyFuneralJag
Summary: They’re only kids, after all.





	From the Minds of the Corrupted, to the Minds of the Innocent

“I thought they were supposed to be in coffins.”

 

“That’s what this cave is: it’s one giant coffin!” the Rambo double confirmed.

 

Sam was scared out of his mind. He didn’t want to go anywhere near these bloodsuckers. The best that he could do was continuously shine his flashlight onto the sleeping vampire bunch. He was frankly surprised that the light wasn’t bothering them; he just expected for them all to wake up and attack them, but that didn’t happen. They somehow stayed soundly asleep—good in his case.

 

He watched Rambo begin to climb up a latter, up to where the killers were nesting. These vampires could fly, right? Why did they need a latter? For their sake, it’s probably good that the shit suckers left it there; they were pretty high up, without the means of a latter, they would never be able to reach them.

 

“Right now, they’re at their most vulnerable. Easy pickings.” Sam just stared at his newly acquired friend; the dude was brave. It seemed like Edgar didn’t have an ounce of fright to his being. The guy was practically climbing up to his death, no fear. Either Edgar was one of the most daring kids alive, or he was just a thick-headed dumbass; Sam didn’t know which option seemed more plausible at the moment.

 

“Remember: you just have to kill the leader, huh?” Sam asked Rambo.

 

“We don’t know which one the leader is. I guess we’ll just have to kill them all.” _Definitely option two._ Edgar was just an idiot. Did he really think that the three of them could take on a gang of vampires? All that Sam wanted to do was kill the head vampire, that’s it. Edgar just had to be heroic today, didn’t he? Maybe just stupid.

 

“We’ll start with the little one,” Edgar announced, advancing his way up towards the sleeping ensemble.

 

The little one, _huh?_ Just by quickly overlooking thevampire, there was no way that he could be the leader. The kid seemed too weak and scrawny to be the head vampire, but Edgar was content on killing him first. Sam didn’t know why, but he felt sorta bad for him.

 

The other Frog brother grabbed a stake from behind Edgar’s back. “First come...first staked.”

 

_Note to self: the Frog brothers are bad at jokes, or maybe just Alan is._

 

“What was that? A little vampire humor?” Sam wasn’t in the mood for this. He just came here to save his brother, not go to a half-assed comedy show. “Wasn’t funny.”

 

The youngest Emerson watched as Edgar inched closer and closer to the curly haired vampire, stake in hand. He was terrified for his own sake. What if the Frogs failed and just slipped all of them into their inevitable doom? Sam wasn’t ready to die today, but was anyone really? He was just a naive kid with a troubled older brother; he wasn’t a vampire hunter, far from it.

 

Sam’s only motive for coming here with a couple of mediocre (at best) vampire slayers was his brother, his dumbass of a brother. Michael often thought with his dick, rather than his brain, not a good quality. If Michael hadn’t gone after that skimpy vampire chick, he wouldn’t be in this mess of a situation. He was pretty sure that he was the only member of his family that actually had sense; his grandpa killed and stuffed animals for fun, his mother was a bitch most of the time, and his father was just generally an asshole—glad that his mom divorced his ass.

 

He just _really_ wanted to go home—hell, he wanted to go back to Phoenix. At least there weren’t any vampires there, to his knowledge. The only person that he had to worry about in Arizona was his dad...never mind, California was _much_ better.

 

Sam’s eyes wandered away from Edgar and Alan, to the four vampires. Honestly, they all looked somewhat innocent while they slept. They had the appearance of being a few misunderstood teenagers—kids that partied too much and behaved poorly.

 

 _Jeez_ , why was he starting to sympathize with these shit-suckers? Maybe it was because they were just a bunch of teens that didn’t know what they were doing; they were a few messed up kids whose souls and minds were devilized. Maybe they went through the same problem as his brother, forced into doing something that they didn’t want to, into being a monster. Maybe...

 

His thoughts were interrupted by an arm raising into the air, from the corner of his eye. Sam’s focus immediately turned to the Frogs; Edgar was right underneath the smallest vampire, stake ready in hand to stab. It was at this moment that Sam had a change of heart, “No—don’t even—!” He was a tad too late, though.

 

“Goodnight, bloodsucker,” Edgar darkly said. Ignoring Sam’s pleas to stop, he jabbed the stake into the vampire’s chest.

 

Unsurprisingly, the teen reacted, screaming out bloody murder. Blood, guts, and other vampiric fluids poured out of the vampire. He dropped from his perch, crying out in absolute agony. The vampire landed right on top of Sam, smearing the residue of his blood all over him.

 

Edgar and Alan freaked out after the rest of the vampires awoke. Screams echoed off of the cave walls. Everything sort of went numb for Sam. He stood in the middle of the madness, eyes focused on the dying vampire in front of him; he honestly didn’t know what to do.

 

The teen’s face reverted back to its human form. Sam could now easily see it, the hurt in his eyes. Tears poured out of the vampire’s eyes, along withthe other liquids that were still dropping out of the gapping hole in his chest. Without the fangs and sharp bones on his face, the vampire looked completely innocent. He seemed to be around the same age (physically) as Sam; everything about this kid just hit close to home with him. In the pain and bloodshed, that vampire was just like him, minus the actual vampire part. He was just kid.

 

Sam found himself being pulled away from the vampire by the Frog brothers. It became rather obvious to him now that he was no longer welcomed by the other vampires, hearing one of the shit-suckers roar out: “You’re dead meat!”

 

The Emerson son and the Frogs retreated back outside. It was a natural reaction to run and hide after being in a sign of threat. As much as Sam wanted to be out of harm, something in the back of his head told him the opposite.

 

He wondered if things could have ended up differently if Edgar didn’t target the small vampire. None of the vampires in the cave ended up being the leader in the end. Out of all the people that he expected, the head vampire was revealed to be his mother’s video store boyfriend. Go figure.

 

Neither Marko, Dwayne, Paul, or David had to die to bring his brother back. Did the four of them really deserve it? Sure, they were killers, murderers, even cannibals to some degree, but they were also kids. They just did what they had to do to survive, they were predators so to speak. No one is out telling people that lions are murderers for eating their prey, so why are vampires labeled as killers? They weren’t human; it was all natural for them.

 

They were all just a bunch of naive children, forced into a life that they didn’t want. And to think that Michael was almost brought into that world, permanently. That was a scary thought, but very believable.


End file.
